


Impatient

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno needs to get a shower, but Lucas is already in there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Bruno was lying on his bed reading, he'd been thinking about getting a shower for the last couple of hours but he kept telling himself, _just one more chapter_. As he placed the book down on the bedside table he heard the sound of running water.

A mix up with the hotels had meant that Lucas had ended up staying in the same room as him. It wasn't a big deal, there were two beds, but only one shower. Bruno thought about waiting, but it was his room and he needed a shower before all the media things he had lined up for this afternoon. He glanced at his watch and only then did it dawn on him that he had only twenty minutes before he was due downstairs to meet with a few journalists, and his teammate, for a publicity piece for the team.

"Lucas, I need the shower or I'm going to be late." Bruno hoped it was his nicest voice, the one that usually gets him what he wants.

"I'll be five minutes. Can't you wait?" Lucas yelled over the sound of the shower.

"No."

"Tough. You'll just have to wait."

Bruno wanted to just jump in with him; that would show him. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in." Bruno stomped his foot, even though Lucas couldn't see him it made him feel better.

The sound of Bruno's clothes hitting the floor were masked by the sound of the shower. He strode up to the shower, laughing at himself for doing something so childish, but it had been a while since he'd played a prank on anyone.

Bruno flung open the shower door, expecting Lucas to be startled, but instead he dragged his eyes over Bruno's naked body, biting his lip as he took it all in. He thought about backing off, going back to read and telling the press that they'd have to wait, but there was something about the way Lucas looked at him that was intriguing.

Lucas grabbed Bruno's hand, dragging him into the shower, Bruno looked confused. He hadn't expected this reaction and now Lucas was squeezing the shampoo into the palm of his hands. It filled the shower with a delicate citrus scent that reminded Bruno of summer at home. Lucas gently massaged it in to Bruno's hair, his fingers dancing in little circles on Bruno's scalp.

Lucas angled the showerhead so that he could rinse away the lather, angling Bruno's head so that it wouldn't run into his eyes. Each stroke of his fingers sent sparks through his body and combined with the water running over him, it was sheer bliss.

Bruno was leaning against the side of the shower, relaxed as Lucas started to wash him. Lucas was methodical but his touches were light, lulling Bruno into a trance as he worked away. It was comforting on a primal level and Bruno let out a soft moan. He was too content to be embarrassed by it, with Lucas it felt perfectly natural.

"All clean?" Lucas pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Bruno nodded. He was trying to think of what to say when Lucas nudged him out of the shower, handing Bruno a towel as he stood there looking confused. "You don't want to be late do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
